Forever your love
by Eletricfanfics
Summary: Quando você se apaixona por alguém, independente se for homem ou mulher sabe que é uma paixão avassaladora ainda mais, quando você não aceita esta paixão você procura formas de substituir isto. Oneshot de como Will se sente perto de Connor.


_Forever Your Love_

 _Quando você se apaixona por alguém, independente se for homem ou mulher sabe que é uma paixão avassaladora ainda mais, quando você não aceita esta paixão você procura formas de substituir isto. Will se sentia assim perto de Connor. Ele estava planejando se declarar para Connor hoje a noite, por isso convidou ele para um jantar entre amigos em sua casa, mas, não sabia de qual forma faria isto. Estava planejando este jantar romântico havia alguns dias. Por isso resolveu pedir ajuda para Natálie, pois, é a única pessoa que sabia da paixão de Will, mas, o que ele não sabia era que Connor já havia informado Nat que este sentimento e recíproco(algo presente numa relação entre duas partes). Nat teve um Flashback referente a conversa._

 _FLASHBACK NAT_

 _— Nat, tenho algo para te contar, mas, tenho medo que você se afaste me mim quando descobrir a verdade sobre mim – Disse Connor com medo._

 _— Connor, pode falar. Você sabe que eu nunca teria coragem de me afastar e você – Disse Natálie colocando as mãos na costa de Connor para que assim consegui-se acalmá-lo._

 _— Nat, eu gosto de uma pessoa que você conhece muito bem. Me apaixonei por ela no primeiro momento que a vi. Essa pessoa é incrível. Sabe levantar o seu astral de uma forma e é muito divertido – Disse Connor com ares de apaixonado._

 _— Por que você não se declara para o Will logo, Connor. Tenho certeza que ele também e apaixonado por você – Disse Natálie._

 _Quando Nat informou isto Connor olhou para ela com uma cara de assustado._

 _— Nat como você sabe sobre a minha paixão pelo Will. Estava tão na cara assim?_

 _— Connor, acho que todos deste hospital sabiam sobre esta paixão. Todos percebiam a tensão sexual que existia entre vocês. Apenas vocês não tinham ciência disto – Disse Nat com um sorriso enorme por finalmente conseguir fazer Connor declarar a sua paixão por Will. Agora tem que ajudar Will para que este jantar de certo o mais rápido possível não aguenta mais os olhares de paixão que os dois dão pelos corredores do hospital e teme que isto afete o trabalho dos dois._

 _Nat saiu de seus pensamentos ao escutar Will a chamando._

 _— Nat, você ainda está na terra? - Brincou Will dando risada._

 _— Muito engraçado Will. Estava aqui pensando em uma coisa que agora não tem importância. Will, como você está planejando o jantar de hoje a noite? - Perguntou Nat._

 _— Nat, estou de cabelos em pé não sabia que planejar um jantar seria tão difícil. Quero que tudo fique perfeito e que Connor ame este jantar mais do que eu – Disse Will prestes a ter um ataque de nervos._

 _— Will, se acalme já disse a você que tudo dará certo. Tome isto para lhe ajudar quando estiver mais intimamente com Connor – Disse Nat fazendo cara de maliciosa._

 _Quando Will pegou o que estava na mão de Nat seu rosto ficou vermelho de vergonha e o mesmo não sabia aonde enfiar a cara. Quando olhou para o relógio percebeu que era 14:00 se arrumou e se despediu de Nat para ir para a casa para que assim pudesse terminar de preparar o jantar._

 _William &connor***will&connor***will&connor***will&connor***will&connor_

 _Quando Will chegou em casa começou realizar os preparativos e deseja que este jantar seja inesquecível para ambas as partes. Ao terminar de arrumar as coisas Will olhou e ficou feliz consigo mesmo por ter conseguido preparar isto tudo em tão pouco tempo. Will, olhou para o relo gio e viu que faltava apenas 1 hora para que Connor chegasse. Tomou um banho demorado para que ficasse cheiroso e escolheu a sua melhor roupa e melhor sapato e se perfumou sabia que não precisaria se preocupar com isto, pois, não usaria roupas ao tardar da noite. Quando terminou de se arrumar escutou alguém apertando a campainha. Deu uma última olhada no espelho e desceu as escadas para que assim pudesse abrir a porta para que Connor pudesse entrar._

 _Quando abriu a porta ficou de queixo aberto e não tinha palavras para descrever tamanha beleza da pessoa que estava na sua frente. Apenas soube que ficou muito tempo olhando para Connor quando viu que o rosto dele ficou vermelho e o chamou para entrar logo dentro de casa, pois, estava na época do inverno e não perdoaria de ocorre-se Connor ficasse gripado por sua culpa. Ao Connor passar do seu lado sentiu um perfume do qual já estava acostumado. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo e quando estavam quase se beijando, Connor, quebrou o clima ao se afastar, pois, sabia o que aconteceria se eles se beijassem agora. Em momento algum na hora do jantar os dois desviaram os olhares. Ao terminar de comerem os dois foram para a sala de estar para que assistir qualquer filme, pois, os dois não queriam tocar no assunto do quase beijo. Quando Connor estava sentado no sofá percebeu que will fingiu se espreguiçar para que pudesse colocar o braço sobre os seus ombros, ele não falou nada, mas, ficou com um sorriso de bobo apaixonado no rosto. O mesmo não percebeu quando deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Will e nem quando dormiu, mas, acabou ao sentir que tinha alguém beijando a sua testa e acabou se assustando e Will começou a se desculpar._

 _— Connor, me desculpe. Eu não queria lhe assustar – Disse Will com cara de assustado._

 _— Will, não precisa se desculpar. Se quiser fazer isto mais vezes – Disse Connor, mas, sussurrando a última parte para que Will não pudesse escutar, mas, como eles estavam muito próximos foi impossível não escutar._

 _Quando will escutou o que Connor disse, o mesmo, não aguentou e foi chegando aos pouquinhos perto de Connor e disse._

 _— Connor, me desculpe eu não aguento segurar esta vontade louca de te beijar._

 _Então os olhos se cruzaram, e lentamente foram se aproximando, até que numa dose de doce paixão os lábios dos dois se encontraram, foi como se o corpo de Will não o obedecesse mais, não resistia aquele encontro de desejos. A força do amor era mais forte que ele, o céu parecia ter descido sobre eles. Ambos Não podiam conter a alegria de beijar a pessoa que fez conhecer o sentido de amar._

 _Eles continuaram se beijando mais e mais, mas, tiverem que parar por conta do folego que estava acabando. Mas, isto não demorou muito tempo e Will pegou Connor em seu colo em estilo noiva e os dois foram para o quarto. Quando já estavam no quarto. Will colocou Connor em sua cama e começaram a se beijar de novo, mas, agora não era um beijo afoito e sim romântico. Will desejava gravar cada momento, pois, não queria que isto acabasse nunca mais. Quando Will olhou para Connor percebeu que ele estava mordendo os lábios, poderia se perceber que o dois estavam no limite. Will estava pensando na forma que faria sexo com Connor. Sexo não, amor. O juízo dos dois estava perdido._

 _Will pressionava Connor contra seu corpo com uma das mãos e percorria seus cabelos com a outra e ficava sussurrando" esperei tanto este momento. Você não sabe o quanto. Connor ficou com lágrimas nos olhos ao escutar isto, mas, sabia que não eram lágrimas de tristeza e sim felicidade. A respiração dos dois era irregular e intensa, acentuando todas as sensações. Tudo que estava guardado em segredo, agora finalmente era liberado em um momento de felicidade inimaginável. Neste humilde quarto aconteceu o que era mais esperado pelos dois homens que agora ressoavam calmamente._

 _Pela manha, Connor sentiu o sorriso de Will em seus ouvidos. Se virou para olhá-lo de frente. E o mesmo, penteou seus cabelos tirando os fios molhados de suor. Connor fechou os olhos ao sentir tamanho carinho._

 _— Eu te amo de verdade, Connor! - Will disse sem conter as lágrimas de emoção._

 _Ele acariciou o nariz de Connor. Foi possível sentir o hálito quente de Will bem próximo._

 _— Eu também te amo, Will Halstead – Disse Connor com um sorriso que não cabia em sua boca. Quando Will escutou isto saindo da boca do seu grande amor, Will não exitou em perguntar._

 _— Connor, antes que seja tarde de mais. Por favor seja me namorado? - Disse Will fazendo cara de preocupado, pois, o mesmo achava de Connor não aceitaria._

 _— Will, não precisa perguntar. E claro que eu aceito. Eu te amo muito, isto foi desde o dia que nos conhecemos quando acabei sendo um pouco grosso com você, nos eramos como inimigos, mas, apenas era grosso com você por que tinha medo e não queria admitir este sentimento que tinha por você._

 _— Eu também te amo mais que tudo nesta vida. Agora vamos nos levantar por que temos que ir para o nosso trabalho, estamos um pouco atrasados._

 _Os dois logo levantaram e foram se arrumar e Connor teve que pegar uma roupa de Will emprestada por que a sua foi rasgada ontem a noite por conta da noite avassaladora que os dois tiveram. Logo após de arrumarem os dois foram rumo ao trabalho, mas, antes de saírem de casa Will, puxou Connor pelos braços e deu um beijo nele que o deixou meio atordoado._

 _Quando os dois chegaram juntos ao serviço os médicos acharam estranho, pois, os dois são considerados inimigos declarados, mas, a única pessoa que não estava estranhando isto e estava feliz era a Natálie._

 _Logo após Will passar perto de Nat, a mesma, puxou ele pelos braços e já começou com as perguntas._

 _— Will, me conta logo. Como foi o jantar. Ocorreu tudo bem? - Perguntou Nat toda eufórica._

 _Will olhou ao redor para ver se não tinha ninguém observando e informou a Nat._

 _— Nat, aconteceu foi fantástico. Nos nós beijamos e fizemos amor a noite toda. Eu amo de mais aquele moleque – Disse Will com um sorriso no rosto. Nat ao escutar isto teve ciência de que Will realmente ama Connor._

 _— Will realmente você ama o Connor, mas, não deixe Sharon ouvir isto, pois, você sabe como é a politica do hospital – Disse Nat feliz por Will e o alertando também._

 _— Eu sei Nat, mas, é mais forte do que eu. Não consigo evitar. - Disse Will. Os médicos ficaram felizes com o namoro dos dois. Após eles revelaram o romance dos dois se encerrou mais um dia na vida dos residentes do hospital. Will e Connor seguiram caminhos cruzados para um destino interligado até onde Deus desejar. E assim se finalizou mais uma Historia de amor._

 _"O amor não deve te segurar, te privar, te manipular. O amor é a liberdade de querer estar com alguém por vontade própria e gostar desta pessoa mesmo conhecendo todos seus defeitos…"_


End file.
